


Phases

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: To Malcolm, ‘there is a bomb on the hull’ and ‘relax’ were mutually exclusive statements.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Disclaimer: Property of Paramount, no money being made here.
> 
> Series Timeline: Two weeks after the end of _3rd Rock from the Sun_ ; this is late May 2156, or the beginning of _Enterprise_ ’s sixth year. 
> 
> Once again, thanks to Mike for his helpful beta reading.

The first two weeks out from Earth were fairly unexciting. Tâ€™Pol found the sensor improvements â€˜exceeded her expectations,â€™ which was high praise, Hoshi was happy because the new shuttlepods finally had seatbelts and tiny lavs, Travis liked the new navigation software, Phlox had acquired a Denobulan healing toad (Malcolm didnâ€™t want to know how that worked), and Trip was pleased because the overhaul engineers had included several of his engine suggestions. Captain Archer was happy because his senior staff was happy, and also because Starfleet had apparently streamlined his paperwork. (Regrettably, the streamlining didnâ€™t apply to department heads.) As for himself, Malcolm found the new phase pistol batteries to be a significant improvement. They held 15% more charge and allowed for a decrease in time between shots. 

Inevitably, problems arose. Hoshi had to make some changes to the Universal Translator, as she said the new version didnâ€™t do as good a job with different dialects. Trip and Travis, upon returning from a geological survey, declared the new shuttlepod thrusters to be inferior, although Trip didnâ€™t think it would be hard to fix that. In the armory, the problem was the port torpedo launcher. 

It was 2150 by the time Malcolm returned to his and Tripâ€™s quarters. He hadnâ€™t eaten since lunch, but was too tired to care. All he wanted to do was take a shower and sleep. And the bloody torpedo had better not intrude on his dreams, either. 

â€œâ€¦ the stalagmites glowed. Computer, pause.â€ Trip, sitting at his desk, turned and gave Malcolm a little smile. â€œFinally get that torpedo launcher fixed, darlin,â€™ or are you lettinâ€™ someone else have a turn?â€ 

â€œIt was a hair.â€ 

Trip gave him a puzzled look. â€œWhat?â€ 

â€œThere was a long hair-â€ here he was interrupted by his own yawn â€“ â€œin the lubricant applied to the firing mechanism. Thatâ€™s why it wouldnâ€™t work. It was entwined around one of the valves. Insidious, that hair.â€ 

â€œOuch.â€ 

Ouch indeed. His shoulder muscles were tense and knotted. â€œDo you think Phlox would run the DNA? Iâ€™d like to know if it came from my team, the overhaul team, or was already in the lubricant.â€ The more information he had, the better he could prevent this from happening again. 

If he read Tripâ€™s expression correctly, that was going too far. After a minute, Trip suggested kindly, â€œMaybe you should leave that till tomorrow.â€ 

Fine by him. â€œIâ€™m going to take a shower.â€ He went over to his drawers and pulled out clean underwear. 

â€œâ€˜K. Need anythinâ€™?â€ 

â€œNo.â€ 

As Malcolm headed for the shower, he heard Trip go back to his video letter. â€œComputer, resume. There were these sparkly things youâ€™d just love, Jessieâ€¦â€ 

The hot water was heavenly. When he emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later, still exhausted but feeling significantly more human, Trip was setting a plate on the desk. â€œThought you might be hungry. Teaâ€™s decaf.â€ Malcolm hadnâ€™t even noticed the tea, but sure enough, there was a small thermos. 

â€œThank you, love.â€ Opting to pull on some sweatpants first, he then sat down to a roast beef and tomato sandwich. â€œHow was your evening?â€ 

â€œI read an article by a classmate from grad school. Sheâ€™s theorizinâ€™ that warp factors are finite.â€ 

Malcolm considered this for a minute while chewing, although admittedly his mental acuity was not up to par. â€œSome kind of threshold beyond which itâ€™s impossible to go faster? Is there any proof?â€ 

â€œLots of theoretical math.â€ 

One of the reasons he went into weapons engineering, as opposed to warp engineering, was that he much preferred concrete math to the theoretical variety. Nevertheless, he saw a problem that didnâ€™t require much theoretical math. â€œPeople used to think faster-than-light travel was impossible, but here we are.â€ 

â€œYeah, once Cochrane redefined the laws of physics. Anyway, Iâ€™m not really sold on it, but she made some good points.â€ As Trip was the warp engineer, Malcolm would take his word for it. â€œOtherwise, I just played some basketball. Have you ever seen Kemper on the court?â€ 

â€œNo.â€ 

â€œJon anâ€™ I were gonna play one-on-one, but Travis anâ€™ Kemper were already there so we played two-on-two. Turns out Kemper was a high school basketball star.â€ 

That explained why Trip didnâ€™t mention winning. He never mentioned losing, but it was implied if he didnâ€™t explicitly say he or his team had won. 

Since he was sitting in front of his computer, Malcolm decided he might as well read the message that was waiting for him. It was short, which heâ€™d expected as soon as he realized it was from his father. â€œMy parents are moving back to England,â€ he told Trip. â€œIâ€™m not surprised; Mother mentioned that sheâ€™d like to be closer to Madeline and Grandmother Cuthbert.â€ 

â€œWhere in England, or have they not decided?â€ 

â€œThey have.â€ Not familiar with the town, he called up a map of the area and located it. â€œFather wrote to give me their new address, as of two weeks from yesterday. On the coast of Cornwall, not far from where King Arthur was supposedly born.â€ 

â€œIâ€™m afraid that doesnâ€™t tell me much, Mal.â€ 

â€œCornwall is the southwestern end of England.â€ 

â€œNow that I get.â€ Trip stared into space for a minute, thinking. â€œThe pointy part that sticks out?â€ 

â€œThatâ€™s it.â€ Malcolm finished his sandwich, exhaustion returning. 

â€œYouâ€™re all tense, darlin.â€™â€ Trip stood behind him and began massaging his shoulders. Malcolm always felt he got the better end of the deal there, because Tripâ€™s massages were positively blissful and he was well aware that his own attempts paled in comparison. 

â€œYou are too good to me.â€ 

â€œI try.â€ 

After a couple of minutes Malcolm was much more relaxed. â€œMal, if you donâ€™t go to bed now, youâ€™re gonna fall asleep right here.â€ 

Moving seemed like an awful lot of work. â€œWhatâ€™s wrong with that?â€ 

â€œYouâ€™ll be all stiff anâ€™ grumpy tomorrow.â€ 

Reluctantly, he stood up and relocated to the bed. To his surprise, Trip rolled him onto his stomach, straddled him, and continued the massage. 

â€œGood?â€ 

â€œNot just good. Wonderful. Fabulous. Marvelous, even.â€ 

Trip chuckled. â€œGlad to help. Damn, youâ€™ve got some knots here.â€ 

â€œMmm.â€ Malcolm fell asleep to the glorious sensation of Trip massaging his back. 

**** 

The following morning was one of the rare days where Malcolm slept until the alarm went off at 0700. Still, he was up and pulling a clean uniform out of the closet while Trip was sitting on the edge of the bed stretching his arms. 

He was unzipping the uniform when, much to his shock, an intruder appeared in their quarters. A familiar, time-traveling intruder, but an intruder all the same. 

â€œWhat are you doing here?â€ asked Malcolm. 

Trip replied sleepily, â€œI live here.â€ 

â€œNot you.â€ He pointed. â€œHim.â€ 

â€œDaniels?â€ That woke Trip up in a hurry. 

Their former crewmember looked around and finally spoke. â€œHello, Commanders.â€ 

When Trip stood up, Malcolm was suddenly glad theyâ€™d not gone to bed naked, as they sometimes did. At least he had on sweatpants and Trip was wearing underwear. Daniels was unbothered, as though popping in on barely-dressed Starfleet officers was a regular occurrence. Then again, maybe for him it was. 

â€œWhy donâ€™t we skip the pleasantries and get to the part where you explain what youâ€™re doing in our quarters?â€ 

â€œOf course. There is a bomb on the hull.â€ 

â€œ **What**?â€ yelped Trip while Malcolm exclaimed, â€œA bomb!?â€ 

â€œRelax,â€ said Daniels. To Malcolm, â€˜there is a bomb on the hullâ€™ and â€˜relaxâ€™ were mutually exclusive statements. â€œIt wonâ€™t go off for several days, and we only need a few minutes to disarm it.â€ 

â€œThis Temporal Cold War of yours seems pretty hot to me,â€ muttered Trip, yanking on one of his blue tank tops. 

â€œTrue,â€ agreed Malcolm. As if they didnâ€™t have enough of their own battles to fight without having the battles of the future foisted on to them. 

â€œAre you familiar with the original Cold War?â€ 

Trip didnâ€™t respond, so Malcolm answered. â€œI only know of one.â€ 

â€œThat would be the original, then. Do you know how many battles of this supposedly cold war were fought by proxy?â€ 

Instead of replying to the irksome insinuation, Malcolm went back to the more pressing concern. â€œI suppose you have a reason why we havenâ€™t detected this bomb on the hull.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s out of phase,â€ answered Daniels matter-of-factly. 

Malcolm was familiar, in general terms, of the theory which held that matter could exist in an as-yet undetermined number of phases. Some of the more devoted proponents thought that there could be multiple realities sharing the same physical space but occupying different phases, which he personally found difficult to believe. 

Trip was ahead of him. â€œIf itâ€™s in a different phase, it shouldnâ€™t affect us.â€ 

â€œIf it was merely out of phase, yes, but this is a multiphasic bomb. When it goes off, it will affect five phases, one of which is ours. Fortunately, multiphasic bombs have a unique weakness: they canâ€™t be detonated until they are near an area where the barrier between phases is low. _Enterprise_ will pass through one such area in several days.â€ 

â€œWhat do you need us to do?â€ asked Malcolm. After all, he was reasonably sure Daniels wouldâ€™ve done the job himself if possible. 

â€œDual phase technology and warp speed donâ€™t mix well.â€ 

Trip went over to the comm. â€œTucker to Archer.â€ 

While Trip explained to the captain why they needed to drop out of warp, Daniels continued talking to Malcolm. â€œIâ€™ve already located the bomb and set up the generators to create an area of dual phasality. That will allow us to be in both our phase and the phase the bomb is in.â€ 

â€œWe canâ€™t just move into the phase the bomb is in?â€ 

â€œWe could, but _Enterprise_ wouldnâ€™t be in the same phase, so it would be like the ship didnâ€™t exist. That getsâ€¦ complicated. And disarming a multiphasic bomb requires the controls be operated simultaneously for each phase.â€ 

â€œHow many phases are we going to be in?â€ This was starting to sound more involved by the minute. 

â€œTwo. The controls are all in the same phase, but thereâ€™s a set for each phase the bomb is intended to detonate in. For this bomb, thatâ€™s five. The three of us will be able to disarm it easily enough, donâ€™t worry.â€ 

Donâ€™t worry. Aliens from the future wanted to blow the ship to pieces with a bomb that didnâ€™t exist in reality as he knew it and Malcolm wasnâ€™t supposed to worry. 

Trip rejoined the conversation. â€œWeâ€™re all set to suit up.â€ As he spoke, they could feel the ship dropping out of warp. 

Daniels pulled two objects from the bag on his shoulder. â€œThese will make dual phasality less disconcerting. And you need the increased flexibility for your fingers; your EV suits are too bulky.â€ 

Up until that point, Malcolm had thought that the white garment Daniels had on was another strange future idea of a uniform, but in fact it was one of the suits. They were so thin it was hard to imagine them protecting from a slight breeze, never mind the vacuum of space and this dual phasality business. However, Daniels had proven himself to be a man of his word. Malcolm and Trip put the suits on and followed the time travelerâ€™s lead in pulling the hood on. A tiny little button sealed the suit. 

Malcolm flexed his fingers, noting how the suit molded to them. â€œI donâ€™t suppose we get to keep these suits.â€ 

â€œNo. This button activates the suitsâ€™ internal comms. Press it again to alternate frequencies. The other frequency will allow communications with _Enterprise_.â€ 

The next second they were on the hull. â€œYou know, a little warninâ€™ wouldâ€™ve been good,â€ said Trip. 

It took them a moment to get their bearings. One peculiar thing about space was its relativity. Malcolm knew, intellectually, that they were on the bottom of _Enterprise_ and thus upside down; however, all of his senses told him otherwise. For a man accustomed to trusting his senses, it was not an entirely pleasant experience. 

â€œDamn,â€ Trip said. â€œIf this bomb is powerful enough â€“ and Iâ€™m guessinâ€™ it is â€“ itâ€™d blow clear through to the antimatter containment chamber and rupture it. We wouldnâ€™t have a chance.â€ 

Unsurprisingly, Daniels replied, â€œItâ€™s plenty powerful enough. Those,â€ he pointed to four small devices placed to form a square, â€œwill generate an area of dual phasality.â€ 

Malcolm hit the button to change comm. frequencies. â€œReed to _Enterprise_.â€ 

Captain Archer mustâ€™ve gotten to the bridge, because it was he who replied. â€œGo ahead.â€ 

â€œDaniels provided EV suits and transported us. We are in position.â€ 

â€œCan you see the bomb yet?â€ 

â€œNo sir. Weâ€™re still solely in our own phase.â€ 

â€œAlright. Keep me informed.â€ 

â€œYes sir.â€ 

â€œ _Enterprise_ out.â€ 

Daniels had been taking readings of some sort, but now pocketed his device. â€œI recommend staying still for a minute after I activate the phase field generators. The transition can be a bit dizzying.â€ 

â€œThanks for the tip,â€ remarked Trip, who was probably dying to get a look at said phase field generators. 

â€œInto the perimeter, then.â€ The time traveler led the way. Once he was satisfied with their position, he pulled out another small tool and held his thumb over a button. â€œThree, two, one.â€ 

Daniels had been wrong. The transition to existing in two phases wasnâ€™t a bit dizzying. It was extremely dizzying. Malcolm was suddenly glad that Daniels had arrived before breakfast, as dual phasality also made him nauseous. 

â€œUgh,â€ muttered Trip. 

â€œIt gets easier with practice, but that doesnâ€™t mean much for you.â€ Malcolm finally opened his eyes; Daniels was watching them expectantly. At least the galaxy has ceased spinning around him â€“ always a promising sign. And while his stomach was unsettled, it was no longer in open revolt. He took a tentative step forward. 

Existing in two phases simultaneously was, unsurprisingly, unlike anything heâ€™d ever experienced. In an explanation that made no sense and was still the best description he could come up with, it felt as though he was at the same time heavier and lighter. There was more resistance to his movements, which was decidedly unusual on the hull. The hull was a bit blurry, as were the stars. 

It took him several seconds to locate the bomb, which also appeared blurry. If he had to guess, heâ€™d say that anything existing in one phase or the other appeared blurry. Daniels and Trip he could see clearly. 

The bomb was over a meter in diameter and roughly circular, but flat and only ten centimeters high. For some reason, Malcolm had expected it to look more menacing. In the center there was a panel with a series of lights. The topmost row was constantly changing, so that was likely the countdown. Nothing else was identifiable. 

At least, not to Malcolm. Daniels flipped open a series of panels, revealing circuitry. â€œIâ€™ll need a couple of minutes, and to keep temporal contamination to a minimum itâ€™s best if you donâ€™t look too closely.â€ 

Malcolm didnâ€™t like that very much, but he supposed the logic was sensible, and moreover irking Daniels seemed like a bad idea. 

Trip made a face but also refrained from moving closer to inspect the technology. He too understood the dangers of altering the timeline. Flexing his fingers, he remarked, â€œThis is a whole new kind of weird. Are you tingly?â€ 

â€œA bit.â€ 

â€œGuess Iâ€™d better check in.â€ With that, Trip changed his comm. frequency, and Malcolm could no longer hear him. 

While Trip updated the captain, Malcolm learned that looking at the stars for too long made him dizzy. He therefore looked over to where Daniels was at work disarming the bomb and wondered how the future would remember _Enterprise_. 

â€œCapâ€™n sounds kinda tinny,â€ noted Trip. â€œWhatâ€™s up?â€ 

â€œJust pondering. Do you think Daniels sees us as hopelessly backwards, or as boldly exploring despite the limits of our technology?â€ 

â€œI hadnâ€™t thought about it,â€ confessed Trip. â€œBut I see what you mean. Hundreds of years from now, will they still remember us? Anâ€™ if they do, how?â€ 

â€œClearly you donâ€™t know any historians,â€ said Daniels. Malcolm was slightly embarrassed, as heâ€™d forgotten that the time traveler was sharing an open channel with them. â€œIf you did, youâ€™d know they can never agree on one way to remember anyone or anything. I suspect theyâ€™d be out of jobs if they did. Perhaps it would help if you considered how you would feel aboutâ€¦ oh, what was his name? The one who sailed from Europe to America.â€ 

â€œColumbus?â€ suggested Malcolm automatically. 

â€œRight, him.â€ 

Well, that gave him something to think about anyway. It really was a pity this incident would be classified, as otherwise Malcolm was certain that he and his Aunt Nell couldâ€™ve exchanged some very thought-provoking letters on the topic. 

â€œCanâ€™t your historians jump back in time anâ€™ see for themselves?â€ asked Trip. 

â€œItâ€™s forbidden. There was anâ€¦ incident. Time travel isnâ€™t something to be done on a whim. You canâ€™t just decide to spend your day off in ancient Rome.â€ 

â€œOh,â€ said Trip. Malcolm, who found ancient Rome rather intriguing, thought that news a shame. 

â€œAlright, Commanders, Iâ€™m ready. One of you on either side of me, please.â€ 

They walked over and knelt down next to Daniels. Heâ€™d exposed a bomb unlike anything Malcolm had ever seen. In some ways it was rather simple, with neatly looping wires, but then there were parts that flickered in and out (of phase, he presumed) and furthermore the entire thing was half-submerged in a greenish gel. 

â€œThese are the controls.â€ Daniels pointed to five slim rods that protruded from the gel. â€œThey need to be removed within half a second of each other. Just pick them up and pull straight out. Iâ€™ve got these two; Commander Tucker, that one, please, and then Commander Reed, those two on your end. Now, see how I put my fingers?â€ He gingerly laid his thumb and first two fingers on the controls. â€œDo the same, but donâ€™t apply pressure.â€ 

They diligently copied his movements and waited for the next instructions. â€œIâ€™ll count down from three. Donâ€™t pull until I say â€˜go.â€™ Three, two, one, go.â€ 

Malcolm focused entirely on the task at hand, and when it was done he held two innocuous-looking, eight-centimeter metal rods. Daniels was smiling, which had to be a good sign. 

â€œExcellent! Now if youâ€™ll hand me the controls, please.â€ 

As he was passing over the rods, Malcolm did a double-take. â€œThe bombâ€™s disappearing.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s entering a state of phase flux, actually.â€ 

â€œOh.â€ 

Trip was frowning at the bomb. â€œIs that dangerous?â€ 

â€œNot since we disarmed it. Once I deactivate the phase field generators and weâ€™re clear, Iâ€™ll reactivate them to contain the bomb in our phase. Then it will be a simple matter to transport it.â€ 

â€œOff the hull, or into the future?â€ 

â€œThe future. We donâ€™t want this lying around where anyone could find it. Deactivating phase field generatorsâ€¦ now.â€ 

It was a relief to exist solely in their proper phase again, even if the transition once again bothered his stomach. â€œI hope nobody tries to put another bomb on,â€ Malcolm mused aloud. 

â€œNow, back to your quarters.â€ Without further ado, Daniels transported the three of them back to Trip and Malcolmâ€™s quarters. Sliding back his hood, he said, â€œIâ€™ll need the suits.â€ 

While getting out of his suit, Malcolm suddenly realized that there were distinct similarities between Danielsâ€™ life and _Doctor Who_. This was quite interesting. â€œHas anyone ever compared you to the Doctor?â€ he asked. â€œFrom _Doctor Who_.â€ 

â€œNever heard of him.â€ 

â€œPity.â€ Malcolm quite liked _Doctor Who_. 

Trip chuckled from his position bent over getting his foot out of his suit. â€œGood point.â€ 

Daniels gave them a confused look but apparently decided to overlook the reference and focus on stowing the suits in his bag. â€œThank you for your help, Commanders.â€ 

â€œThank you,â€ said Trip. 

â€œAll in a dayâ€™s work. Pleasant journeys.â€ 

With that, Daniels disappeared and they were once again alone in their quarters. Trip hit the comm. â€œTucker to Archer. Weâ€™re back, Daniels is gone, anâ€™ the bombâ€™s been disarmed. Heâ€™s takinâ€™ it with him.â€ 

â€œHow does debriefing over breakfast sound?â€ 

Once Malcolm nodded his agreement, Trip replied, â€œGreat.â€ 

â€œMy mess, half an hour.â€ 

â€œSee you there.â€ 

â€œArcher out.â€ 

Once the comm. line was closed, Trip grabbed Malcolm and kissed him. â€œAll that,â€ he said when they parted, â€œbefore my good morninâ€™ kiss.â€ 

â€œGood morning, Trip.â€ 

â€œHell of a morninâ€™ anâ€™ itâ€™s barely started.â€ 

â€œJust wait until we tell the captain that Daniels compared us to Christopher Columbus.â€ That, Malcolm suspected, would have Archer in a good mood for the rest of the day at least. 

*** Several Days Later *** 

When Malcolm walked through the door, he found Trip sprawled face-up on their bed, eyes closed. Shirtless and in his favorite khaki shorts, with his hair askew from the shower, he was quite an appealing sight, but Malcolm forced himself not to go down that road. He knew what had been on the schedule that day, and it likely ruled out sex. 

â€œTrip?â€ 

His partner groaned. 

â€œHow was combat training?â€ 

Trip cracked his eyes open. â€œGomulka. Tereau paired me with Corporal Gomulka. Anâ€™ since my session was at 0930, I spent the rest of the day gettinâ€™ stiffer by the minute.â€ 

Yes, sex was definitely off the table. Still, he felt compelled to point out, â€œItâ€™s a valuable experience in fighting larger opponents.â€ 

â€œMore like fightinâ€™ a movinâ€™ brick wall,â€ muttered Trip. â€œI ache in muscles I forgot I had. None of the fun ones, either.â€ 

â€œOn the bright side, youâ€™ll either have a smaller or similarly sized opponent next week.â€ 

Trip groaned again. â€œDonâ€™t make me think about next week.â€ 

â€œNeed anything?â€ 

â€œMmm, wanna come over?â€ 

Malcolm shucked off his uniform jumpsuit. â€œYou need to move over.â€ Trip had managed to land in a position that took up most of the bed, and there wasnâ€™t enough room for Malcolm on either side. 

After Trip rolled towards the wall, landing on his stomach, Malcolm lay down beside him. There were three phases to the current combat training program â€“ a larger opponent, a smaller opponent, and an opponent of similar size - and Trip was getting the worst out of the way first. That didnâ€™t make it a more pleasant experience. 

â€œAt least tomorrowâ€™s session doesnâ€™t involve anything physical.â€ 

â€œNo, just gettinâ€™ told where I couldâ€™ve gotten myself killed. Anâ€™ Gomulka was havinâ€™ a great time.â€ He paused, then ventured, â€œAre we allowed to write people up for enjoyinâ€™ their job too much?â€ 

â€œNot as far as I know.â€ 

â€œHmph.â€ 

â€œBesides, then both of us would have to be written up as well.â€ Actually, Malcolm thought most of the crew would have to be written up, since they were all quite enthusiastic. â€œDo you have dinner in the captainâ€™s mess tonight?â€ 

â€œNope. Iâ€™m sore, the capâ€™nâ€™s sore, anâ€™ Tâ€™Polâ€™s busy with her new data sets.â€ 

â€œShe did seem quite intrigued by that data.â€ Malcolm hadnâ€™t quite understood why the information theyâ€™d gathered on the groups of comets was so unusual â€“ something about percentages of rock compared to the paths of orbit â€“ but Tâ€™Pol believed it to be a fascinating new discovery. 

â€œYep.â€ 

â€œMess hall for dinner, or shall I bring something here?â€ 

â€œHere, if you donâ€™t mind.â€ 

Malcolm didnâ€™t mind a quiet evening alone with his fiancÃ© in the least. â€œNot at all. Let me know when youâ€™re hungry.â€ 

â€œOkay.â€ 

Malcolm sat up, rubbed his hands together, and began giving Trip a nice firm backrub. 

â€œOh, thatâ€™s good.â€ 

â€œYou really must teach me how to give you a massage.â€ 

â€œDonâ€™t you dare do anythinâ€™ different. This is perfect.â€ 

Trip really had a lovely back â€“ above the waist, Malcolm rarely stopped to appreciate it. He thought perhaps he ought to admire it more often. 

â€œMmm, darlin,â€™ youâ€™re the best.â€ 

Malcolm grinned though Trip, whoâ€™d closed his eyes, didnâ€™t see. â€œGlad to help.â€ 

His gaze wandered over to the wall, where Trip had hung a picture of the two of them with Sarah, Sean, and Marty as well as Maddie and Tomâ€™s wedding portrait. Malcolm himself had never been much for pictures, but found that he enjoyed Tripâ€™s use of them. It made their quarters rather homey. Heâ€™d brought two items for display when he moved in: the miniature globe Maddie had given him right before _Enterprise_ launched (to remind him of home, she said, as though he was likely to forget) and a Nikarna ceremonial dagger heâ€™d been given for saving the Vice President of Nikarna Lunar Colony. (Which he had behind transparent aluminum for safety.) 

â€œMal?â€ 

â€œYes?â€ He added just a bit more pressure to his backrub. 

â€œYou talk to Hoshi about Travisâ€™s birthday party?â€ 

â€œI did, at lunch. Itâ€™s Monday at 2000 in the aft observation lounge. Tâ€™Pol is bringing him there.â€ 

â€œTâ€™Pol?â€ 

â€œHoshi figures Travis will never see it coming, and she talked Tâ€™Pol into it on the basis of learning about surprise parties and whatnot.â€ That Malcolm was very much looking forward to seeing. 

â€œHuh.â€ 

â€œDo you fancy watching _Standoff_?â€ Trip had missed the weekâ€™s movie selection due to a minor, but still worrisome, coolant leak. Malcolm considered it a mildly amusing comedy, although Travis had found it hilarious. 

â€œUgh. Iâ€™d have to move.â€ 

â€œA problem which is bound to arise sooner or later.â€ 

â€œLater. Definitely later.â€ 

Malcolm gave an exaggerated sigh, but really, he didnâ€™t mind at all. After all, coming home to Trip after a long day was one of lifeâ€™s little pleasures, one of the benefits of their relationship. He assumed the same was true for Trip. â€œAlright, but once youâ€™ve recovered we have to practice.â€ 

â€œItâ€™s just a game.â€ 

â€œYouâ€™re the one who wanted to enter the table tennis tournament.â€ 

Trip opened one eye. â€œYou canâ€™t stand to lose, can you?â€ 

â€œNot if it can be helped.â€ 

â€œOkay, then. You keep this backrub up for a little longer, anâ€™ weâ€™ll practice in a couple of days. Deal?â€ 

â€œDeal.â€ Malcolm bent over and sealed the pact with a kiss. Practice for the tournament was hardly necessary. To see Trip enjoying the backrub was more than enough. 

â€œHello again, Commanders.â€ Daniels, no longer in his thin suit, appeared near the window. 

Trip rolled his eyes and sat up. â€œWeâ€™ve got a doorbell for a reason, you know.â€ 

Malcolm took the opportunity to inquire, â€œJust out of curiosity, why our quarters?â€ 

â€œI needed two people with high security clearance.â€ 

â€œAh.â€ That at least made some sort of sense. After all, none of the beta or gamma shift bridge crew knew about the Temporal Cold War. 

â€œI stopped in to tell you that _Enterprise_ has passed beyond the area in which the barriers between phases are weak. No need to worry about any more bombs.â€ 

â€œThatâ€™s good,â€ said Trip. 

â€œVery good,â€ agreed Malcolm. 

Their former steward gave a little smile. â€œPleasant journeys, Commanders.â€ He was gone before they could even begin to reply. 

Malcolm shook his head a bit. â€œI donâ€™t suppose weâ€™ll ever understand him.â€ 

â€œNope. I donâ€™t think we could. What with beinâ€™ hopelessly backwards bold explorers anâ€™ all.â€ 

Chuckling, he stood up. â€œShall I start the movie, since youâ€™ve moved?â€ 

â€œSure.â€ 

Once the film was playing, Malcolm returned to the bed and they made themselves comfortable. Since Malcolm had already seen the film, he let his mind wander. Time travel was a bizarre thing, and it made him quite curious as to their legacy. Obviously _Enterprise_ was of some significance, since the Temporal Cold War seemed to keep coming back into their lives. Further, it provoked questions about the future. Was travel between phases common? He also supposed that, time travel aside, they were the sort of questions many before him had asked, and nobody could ever know for certain. At least for the moment, with Tripâ€™s hand in his, all was well. Still, he knew that the incident would linger in his thoughts. 


End file.
